


小概率事件

by HallSpin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallSpin/pseuds/HallSpin
Summary: 【配对】哨兵锤×向导基，哨兵盾×向导铁【设定】哨兵有强大的五感和强化的身体，能听到普通人听不到的次声波和超声波，能看到普通人看不到的红外和紫外光，能察觉到普通人感受不到的振动，拥有更快的移动速度、创伤愈合等能力。向导有强大的精神力和精神控制，能够安抚陷入感官神游的哨兵，通过攻击哨兵的精神屏障摧毁哨兵的精神图景，也能够进入精神图景从而控制哨兵。精神力越强大的向导能够控制甚至“看到”更多的事。【二设】哨兵向导没有精神体。没有精神触角。没有绑定。没有结合。越强大的向导/哨兵与其他哨兵/向导的适配度越高。





	1. Chapter 1

> 号角日报：1943年5月28日，Dr. Abraham Erskine与传奇军火商Howard Stark共同参与策划的“哨兵计划”已于今日准备停当，于明日上午十点正式启动。被选中接受该项计划测试的是来自布鲁克林的小个子Steven Rogers，据悉……

> 号角日报：1943年5月29日，哨兵计划宣告成功，Dr.Erskine研制的“哨兵血清”成功将普通人Steven Rogers转化为哨兵，这是目前已知世界上首例人工转化成功的哨兵，他与自然觉醒的哨兵到底有何区别还有待后续实验与观察……

> 号角日报：1943年5月30日，哨兵计划头号功臣Dr.Abraham Erskine于昨日遭人谋杀。据悉，凶手自称Fred Clemson，来自联邦政府，在开枪射杀Dr.Erskine后抢走实验台上仅剩的血清，逃亡途中被哨兵Rogers追捕服毒自杀，盛装血清的试管在追捕过程中不幸打碎。军火商Howard Stark称，目前仍没有人能够复制Dr.Erskine的成果……

> 号角日报：1945年6月28日，美国队长Steve Rogers独自驾驶敌机在北冰洋附近坠毁，目前尚未发现飞机残骸和尸体。据知情人士透露，本次坠毁事件可能与Captain Rogers陷入感官神游有关……

> 号角日报：1972年4月13日，继哨兵血清之后，斯坦福大学生物医学研究中心与向导之家联合启动“向导素计划”，意图将普通人转化为向导，目前仍未有成功案例。赞助此项计划的Stark工业CEO Howard Stark将于本季度末撤资，向导素计划面临关停……

**向导之家**(俗称‘**塔**’)已经很久没有接收到新鲜血液了。

人事部主任为此十分头疼。近半个月，数以百计的哨兵突然在全球各地大量觉醒，每个觉醒的新人哨兵都需要向导——没有哨兵可以在觉醒后的二十四个小时内不接受向导的疏导，否则他们很快就会陷入感官神游，那绝对、绝对、绝对是非常糟糕的体验。

Loki拉开抽屉，从一叠文件旁拿起一只小铁盒，铁盒里整齐的码放着十支香烟，他现在十分需要马上来一支。总是有比向导多得多的哨兵觉醒，自从哨兵向导开始存在起就是如此。但生物进化的本能使这种不对等处在某种平衡中，那意味着，大部分时候他们有足够的向导帮助觉醒的哨兵，直到最近。

最近，越来越多的事情变得不对头。

Tony是第一件。这个男人在大多数人不认同的意义上来说，是个工作狂。这里的意思是，他像个工作狂似的不务正业。Tony基本上是一家公司(很大的公司)的CEO，但他和大部分科技宅一样热衷于泡在实验室敲敲打打——当他心情好的时候，他就发明点儿对人类文明进步有巨大意义的科技产品；当他心情不好的时候，他就发明些没什么实用价值但能让他自己高兴的东西。除此之外，Tony还热衷于一切新鲜刺激甚至让他命悬一线的挑战，例如，当个英雄。

过去十五年，至少是Loki认识他的十五年里，他抢走一切高危且困难的任务，当他该待在堡垒后确保他们的哨兵精神稳定，他不会这么干，他只会穿着那身又红又金的战甲飞到敌营攻击哨兵们的精神屏障。好消息是他通常都成功了，坏消息是使用精神攻击无疑需要高度集中的精神力，而那意味着他无法防守。因此，受伤是试图当个英雄最直接的后果，Tony总是乐此不疲。

但现在，尤其是最近五个月，Tony一次也没有光顾过向导之家，他甚至没有接任何任务，反而频频出现在各大商会晚宴现场，冲摄像头露出一个典型的‘Stark式笑容’。

这不正常。非常、非常不正常。

Loki靠在值班室的皮椅上，点开新闻推送——

> Tony Stark于昨日召开新闻发布会……
> 
> Tony Stark近日在董事会上做出决定……
> 
> Tony Stark出席xxxx活动剪彩仪式……

Pepper绝对爱死这个版本的Tony Stark了。

Loki瞪着手机屏，不无讽刺的想。

短暂的敲门声响起。Loki瞟了一眼屏幕右上角的数字，意识到快到交接班的时间。他两分钟前接到Fury的电话，要他值班结束后去一趟华盛顿，据说那里的哨兵公会发现一支九头蛇小队，并与之交火，敌方配有一名向导，致使我方几名哨兵精神屏障受损，两人陷入感官神游。更详细的交战情况Fury毫不知情，但Loki对这种说辞一点儿也不买账。

“进来吧，Peter。”

Loki站起来，准备和Peter完成交接班，但进来的却不是那个觉醒不过几个月的新人向导。

“嗨，亲爱的小鹿斑比，好久不见。”

第二件不对头的事。Loki抽了抽嘴角，看着旷工五个月的最强向导从向导之家的值班室门外探出头来。

“提醒我一下，Anthony，你上次想起回塔来看看是什么时候了？”

“……我确信没有超过三个月。”Tony的目光立刻变得飘忽不定，“别这么计较，我亲爱的Loki，你知道除了向导之家我还有一整个破公司要管理，Pepper巴不得我彻底远离向导这些乱七八糟的任务，一辈子老老实实待在Stark大厦的顶层办公室，看那些下辈子也看不完的项目方案和合同文件，简直要命。”

“所以就这样了？”Loki睁大翡翠色的绿眸，让自己看上去显得过分惊讶，“你失踪了五个月就是跑去签那些你自己都嫌弃的合同项目？你还是我认识的那个三天两头就往前线跑的Anthony Stark吗？我严重怀疑你被人掉包了，Anthony，那些文件究竟对你做了些什么？！”

“别这么戏剧化。”Tony几乎被逗笑了。

“那通常是我的台词。”Loki反驳道。

Tony满不在乎的耸耸肩，“准确的说，Pepper对我做了些什么。”他冲他的老朋友眨眨眼，做了个‘你懂的’的手势。绿眼睛的青年几乎马上反应过来，“老天，别告诉我你们打算在一起了？”

“不是打算。”小胡子总裁难得腼腆的笑起来，“我们已经在一起了。”

“哇哦——”人事部主任配合的瞪大双眼，“我是不是该祝贺你？顺便，伴郎的位置我要预订。”

Tony大笑着轻轻锤了Loki一拳，“我们才在一起几个月，你就想着结婚了？你要不要顺便把孩子教父的位置也预订一下？”

Loki转了转眼珠，慎重的点点头，“要。”

Tony朝他翻了个白眼。从Loki手指间把还没来得及点燃的香烟抽走，“你什么时候开始吸烟了？最近压力很大？”

“嗯哼。”Loki没有反抗，任凭Tony把那只上好的香烟扔进垃圾桶，“绝对是你的错。你有听说最近觉醒了多少哨兵吗？”

“听Fury说了，”Tony耸耸肩，“而且他们中的大部分和你的适配度都很高。要我说，那不是好事儿吗？以前要找一个和你适配度达标(≥60%)的哨兵有多难。”

“是我就不那么确定。这很……奇怪。”

“哪里奇怪？按道理讲，你的精神力原本就不弱，应当与大多数哨兵的适配度都能达标。我看现在才比较正常。”Tony兴高采烈的说，“而且看到你也能加入治疗行列，我终于可以放心退休了。”

Loki的眉毛几乎要飞起来，“退休？！你可从来没有跟我说过你要退休？！”

“那个啊……”Tony干笑两声，“还在考虑，我又没说马上退休，你别那么激动。”

“因为Pepper？”

“算是吧。”Tony叹了口气。“就是跟你说一声，注册法案已经开始起草了，我知道你之前不太赞同这回事儿，但现在的情况也容不得……”

“我没说不同意。”Loki飞快的打断Tony，同时伸手按揉着Tony的肩膀。他们都不愿意看到这种事情发生，但生活就像一根弹力绳，当你企图逃开的愿望愈发强烈，现实的拉力也就愈发沉重，直到彼此都筋疲力尽，你要么挣脱，要么妥协。但一个人如果挣脱生活，又该如何继续生活？

小胡子天才惊讶的看着他，就好像Loki试图把自己变成一条蛇而不是仅仅说他赞成他，Loki不满的捶了Tony一拳，“干什么摆这种表情？我同意你的想法这件事让你这么难以置信吗？”

“是有那么一点儿。”Tony干巴巴的说。

Loki微笑着揽过Tony的肩膀，拍了拍他的手臂，“别这么戏剧化。”Tony大笑起来。

“今天晚上有空吗？我们一起喝一杯？好久没见到你了。”

Loki从办公桌上的卡槽里掏出一张传送卡(Transmit Card,TC)在半空中挥了挥，“如果我能及时赶回来的话。”

“新任务？”

“嗯，华盛顿。”

“丹麦。”Tony也把他的卡片掏出来，“你哥的活儿。”

“你不说我还以为他也退休了。”Loki翻了个白眼，“他和Jane度假度到丹麦去了？”

“和Jane？”Tony看起来相当惊讶，“不，他一个人，帮忙北欧哨兵公会的初期建设。他和Jane早就分手了，你不知道？”

“他们分手了？”人事部主任几乎不相信自己的耳朵，介于——众所周知，Thor和Jane看上去那么恩爱，“为什么？”

“那我怎么知道，我又不是他的感情顾问。”Tony无辜的目光突然变得狡黠，他撞了一下Loki的肩膀，揶揄道，“如果你真的那么想知道，我可以帮你问一下。”

“我可谢谢你了。”Loki撞回去，“记得上次你打算给我俩牵红线的时候发生了什么吗？悲剧，绝对的悲剧！所以就闭嘴，一个字儿也别提，行行好，看在十五年的情分上。”

Tony哈哈大笑，“要不是你和你哥的匹配度太低，我绝对会把这次任务让给你。”

“嗯哼。”

Loki叹了口气，眼看距离交接班的时间已经过去十分钟，正想和Tony一起出门查看一下他们的新人向导，就见Peter一边系领带一边急匆匆的冲过来，径直和俩人撞了个满怀。TC从他们手中脱落，掉在地上。Peter顿时涨红了脸，手忙脚乱的捡起两人的卡片归还给他们，嘴上更是一刻没停的道歉。直到他的偶像——Tony Stark冲他微笑，告诉他没有关系，又被Loki鼓励的拍了拍肩膀，Peter才如释重负的走进值班室。

等两人到达传送间，分别站在不同的空间门(Space Gate,SG)前，Loki才想起从接到任务起就觉得莫名熟悉的名字，他在把TC插进SG的卡槽前，扭头问了Tony一句，“你知道Steve Rogers吗？”

“有点儿耳熟。”Tony歪了歪头，“我猜是个男人。”

“废话。”

“那我不认识。”Tony笑嘻嘻的说，“如果你想找个女孩儿一起约会，气气Thor，我倒是可以给你介绍几个。”

“滚蛋吧你。”Loki几乎把白眼翻到天上。

当他们同时把TC插入卡槽中，空间门白光大盛，两人的身影消失在这光芒中。Loki短暂的失去视觉，但强大的精神力依旧准确的捕捉到穿越空间时的眩晕感。

Loki走出空间门，眼前正是熟悉的市政厅广场，背后的大厦上方正是阿布萨隆大主教的金色雕像，右手持剑，左手紧握权杖，砖红色仿文艺复兴风格的市政厅大厦和高一百多米的钟塔无一不在提醒Loki，这里是哥本哈根，丹麦的首都。

他迅速低头去看手里的TC卡——

得嘞，拿错卡了！

和他冒出一样想法的是远在大西洋彼岸的Tony，他站在国会山上，不远处是纯白巍峨的国会大厦，而身边狼烟四起，作为哨兵公会的三层民居一角正在燃烧，两个明显处于感官神游状态的哨兵正在发狂，有人试图按住他们，但遭到强烈抵抗。一个金发碧眼的高大男人看到这边的动静，快步朝他走来。他看上去满脸焦急，还没走到他身边就迫不及待的说，

“Loki Odinson？我们需要你——”

Tony打断了他的话，“搞错了。”

“什么？”金发男人没有听懂，他拉住Tony的胳膊，试图让Tony快些投入工作。

“搞错了。”Tony又说了一次，“我得回去。”

“什么？！”男人把他抓得更紧，而Tony只是想到，无论Thor遇到什么，Loki绝对无法帮助他。

“我得走了。”他说。

男人几乎是在怒吼，“Mr.Odinson，我不知道你在搞什么鬼，但现在我们的人需要帮助！感官神游几乎把他们逼疯，如果……”

“我不是Loki！”Tony更加着急的吼回去。

男人完全被他搞糊涂了，“不管你是谁，你是向导！我们需要你的帮助！”

完。蛋。了。

Tony被强壮的男人拖向发狂的哨兵，满脑子都是Loki和Thor——适配度只有1.2％的兄弟，他们的精神图景完全不契合，而Thor的精神屏障更是完全排斥Loki的精神力。

Loki帮不了Thor。

手机在衣兜里疯狂振动，Tony不用想也知道是谁打给他的。而这个因为精神屏障受损变得十分暴躁的男人死命的拽住他，夺走他的手机，拼命嘶吼，“救他们！”

两个发狂的哨兵在地上扭打，压制他们的其他哨兵显然快要支撑不住。

Tony强迫自己冷静下来，快速打开手环评估了一下与两个发狂哨兵的适配度——68%和71%——他能搞定。

他必须搞定。

Loki深深地呼气，吐气，十几个北欧新觉醒的哨兵无法控制他们的感官负荷，方圆百里内所有的图像、声音、气味正源源不断的吞噬着他们的理智，他们吼叫，撕咬，泪水大颗大颗的往下砸。

那一定很疼。Loki想道。

Thor注意到他，朝他露出大大的，放松的笑容。

我能搞定。Loki想。

我必须搞定。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

安抚发狂的哨兵变得愈来愈艰难。

Tony费了点儿功夫通过哨兵的精神屏障，进入一片混乱的精神图景，这里黄沙漫天却又大雨倾盆，太阳和月亮同时出现在灰蒙蒙的天空中，乌鸦在沙土中游动，蓝鲸在半空中翱翔，雨水混合着鲜血的腥臭，浸湿海棠兔洁白的绒毛，世界没有秩序。

这就不难解释为什么哨兵们像疯子一样，一会儿哭一会儿笑，一会儿把自己当作直升机试图转动胳膊起飞，一会儿又以为自己是潜水艇而不停的想要下沉到地面以下。

想要哨兵们恢复正常，首先要重建精神图景世界的‘基本秩序’，设置正常的笛卡尔坐标系，区分上下左右前后，事物受到引力牵制，鱼不可能飞到天空中去，乌鸦也不会在黄沙里游泳。

Tony抹去天空中多出来的月亮，让雨水汇成河流，从入海口与海水交融。蓝鲸径直落入大海，乌鸦飞过沙漠，飞入荒芜之地，海棠兔蜷缩在光秃秃的黄沙中，然后嘭的一声，从精神图景中消失不见。大风渐渐平静，一望无际的沙漠终于恢复平静。

做完这些工作，Tony转向先前朝他咆哮的男人，皱着眉问道，“其他精神屏障受损的哨兵在哪儿？”

“在静音室。”

男人领着Tony走进 **华盛顿哨兵公会** ，走到远离建筑燃烧一侧的白噪音室，七个哨兵正盘腿坐在柔软的地毯上，眉头紧皱，仿佛痛苦不堪。Tony放轻脚步走到他们中间，慢慢坐下来，开始精神屏障的修复工作，他用自己强大的精神力编织了一张无形的网，就好像利用高磁导率材料做成的屏蔽罩，起到与静磁屏蔽相似的效果，完全把任何可能的声音、气味、光线、甚至是空气的浮尘隔绝在网罩之外。在哨兵们完全放松下来后，Tony迅速修补好屏障损伤，整个过程不到三分钟。

男人就靠在静音室的门框上，冷静的看着Tony以令人惊讶的速度完成自己的工作。盘坐着的哨兵们上一刻还痛苦难耐，下一秒就已经神清气爽的站起来。他们向Tony道谢，夸赞他娴熟的技术，赞美他迅捷而温和的安抚。Tony从头到尾都在微笑，没有接受也没有反驳。直到所有哨兵都已离去，男人才从门边走到Tony身旁，弯腰把手机递还给仍坐在地上的Tony。

“我很抱歉。”男人显得局促不安，“我很抱歉之前对你态度不好。我可能过于着急了，他们的状态看上去实在吓人，我不知道……”男人看上去就像努力想要找到合适的词汇，却什么都说不出，只好一个劲儿的道歉，“对不起，还拿走了你的手机。我真的非常抱歉，Mr.？”

“Stark，Tony Stark。”

“Stark？”Tony注意到男人明显惊讶的神色，没太放在心上，毕竟无论在哨向界还是普通人的世界，Tony Stark都是个人尽皆知的名字。但男人接下来的话不得不让Tony敛去笑容，“你是Howard Stark的儿子？”

Tony扬起一边眉毛，“有什么问题？”

“不、不，我是说，嗯，你和他……你们长得挺像的。”

Tony把眉毛扬得更高。他没搞懂，全世界都知道他和他父亲有多相像，他们不停的谈论他们父子的外貌、性格、为人处世还有那些发明，就好像人人都参与过他的人生，人人都关心他，知道他该度过怎样幸福的童年。Tony厌恶这个，厌恶人们提到它，就好像每个人都比他更了解他的父亲。

“所以？你想说什么？”

“不……”像是察觉到向导的情绪，男人本能的试图靠近，并皱起眉头。

Tony不再试图搞清楚男人究竟在想什么，他又一次调节手环，例行公事，修复好男人的屏障然后赶快走人。他得确保Loki和Thor没事，不然他绝对要让眼前的男人付出代价。

“你坐下，我帮你……”“我没事，不用麻……”他们同时说，然后同时呆住了。

手环上警告性的红色让数字变得格外刺眼。Tony目瞪口呆的瞪着显示屏——

匹配度：2.3%

这几乎是不可能的。Tony震惊的盯着手环上显示的数字，开始怀疑空荡荡的十位数位置下面的数位管是不是坏掉了。从Tony入驻向导之家，到现在已经过去了十七个年头，他治愈过上千个哨兵，从来、从来没有一个哨兵和他的适配度如此之低。

Tony惊慌的抬起头，第一次认真打量起眼前这个英俊年轻的哨兵。

“Steve Rogers？”Tony皱眉看他。

男人同样惊讶的望着他，“我以为你不认识我？”

“我的确不认识你。”Tony老实承认道，“但你的名字十分耳熟。”

“也许你更熟悉我的另一个名字。”Steve露出虚弱的笑容，“美国队长。”

哦——天哪。

Tony张大嘴巴，试图说些什么。他想告诉这个男人他父亲花了多少年寻找他的下落，他的童年又有多少个夜晚伴着他的故事安睡，他想说你他妈这些年到底跑到哪儿去了，还想说你他妈的怎么又回来了，想说你为什么不能再早一点出现，早那么二十年、甚至三十年——但他什么都说不出。Tony的大脑一片空白，他用力的瞪着男人，瞪着Steve Rogers，瞪着这个金发碧眼，胸肌发达，就和故事里一模一样的壮汉，直到熟悉的喊叫声打断他。

手机在疯狂振动。

Tony看了一眼来电显示就冲出静音室大门，Loki的叫喊登时在整个走廊回响。

“Anthony——！！！”

“Loki。”Tony撞开公会大楼摇摇欲坠的双开门，循着声源向空间门的位置望去。Loki搀扶着Thor，而Thor就挂在Loki的脖子上奄奄一息，Tony来不及问到底发生了什么，他跑过去帮助Loki把Thor放在地上，迅速建立起临时的精神屏障，好帮助Thor减轻痛苦。

接着他毫不费力的进入Thor的精神图景。

他惊呆了。

这是Tony第一次完全进入Thor的精神图景。自从他们相识，从他们第一次测试匹配度，他们就一直是历史记录中匹配度最高的一对儿哨兵向导——97.7%，Loki还为此和Tony闹过别扭，尽管他本人不会承认。

这是众所周知的常识。通常来说，哨兵和向导只是普通的工作搭档，任何一个哨兵或者向导都可以和普通人、其他向导或者哨兵，甚至和他们一样是哨兵或向导的人结为伴侣。但当适配度超过百分之九十，至少历史上所有适配度超过百分之九十的哨兵和向导都成为了伴侣——这不是必须的，也不是硬性规定，它就是那么自然而然，以至于所有人都相信，假使一对儿向导哨兵的适配度到达百分之九十，他们必定是灵魂伴侣。

Tony和Thor就是这第一个例外，作为史上最强大的向导和哨兵，所有人都曾认为他们应该是一对儿，但那时候Thor和Jane仍在热恋期，而Tony想要追求Pepper，他们谁都没把匹配度结果当一回事儿。

他们遇到麻烦，不算大麻烦，但也会有棘手的时候。Thor的精神屏障受损，Tony为他修复过几次，严重一点儿的时候，Thor也陷入过轻微的感官神游，但无论哪一次，Tony从不需要完全进入Thor的精神图景就能帮他稳定下来。

这次是不同的。

“Loki，你们遇上了什么？”Tony尽全力想让自己的精神力稳定在Thor的图景里，但这里实在太疯狂，铺天盖地都是血红，风是血红，雨是血红，就连呼吸的空气也是血红。深深浅浅的血红色晕染了整个世界，没有天空，没有大地，没有飞鸟，没有任何生的气息。

“我们、我、我不知道。”Loki看上去吓坏了。在任何人的印象里，Thor都是强大的、无所不能的，仿佛永远都不会受到伤害，他看上去总是无忧无虑，关心着所有人，关键时刻挺身而出，他有时候不那么靠谱，但当你想要帮忙，就知道找他准没错。他会受伤，但从未像今天这样，他的精神屏障几乎全部破碎，精神图景混乱不堪，比Tony见过的所有图景都要糟糕。Loki深吸一口气，迫使自己冷静下来，“开始只是一些学员，他们刚刚觉醒不久，白噪声也无法使他们冷静下来，于是我开始安抚……”

“那很、奇怪。你知道吧？我接受过如何安抚狂躁哨兵的训练，但真正实践——这是第一次。我和他们的匹配度都很高，有的甚至达到百分之八十，但他们……”Loki说，“我没法儿像你那样同时安抚很多人，所以我一个一个来，前面都还算顺利，但是，从第几个开始？我不知道，安抚变得越来越困难，有人开始进入感官神游，发狂，试图攻击我，Thor想要控制他们。”

Tony点点头，注意到Steve开始向他们这边靠近。但他现在没空管这个，光是控制住Thor几乎占用了他全部的注意力，他还要分心听Loki的话，他得弄清楚是什么让Thor变成这样。

“有个人——天哪，我甚至不确定他是不是人，他就，他突然袭击了Thor，我不知道他是哨兵还是向导，你知道这有多怪异吗？最开始我确定所有学员都是哨兵，我能感觉到，但他攻击Thor的精神屏障，扰乱他的精神图景——这我再熟悉不过了，我知道这种事儿是怎么发生的。”比起安抚治疗哨兵，Loki更偏向攻击型向导，他的精神力强大，可以在数秒之内接管一个哨兵的精神世界，进而完全摧毁。“他是……他是向导。但他也是哨兵，他的速度很快，力量强大，我和他的精神力发生碰撞，同时Thor也在进攻他。他几乎在同时对付我和Thor，老天，这种事儿怎么可能？”

“更糟糕的是，其他的哨兵也开始躁动，有一个移动速度非常快的哨兵试图攻击我，好让那个男人能全心全意对付Thor，这本来不是什么大麻烦，他们是新人哨兵，他们不是我的对手但是——”

“你们遇到了其他向导。”Tony接过话头，“他，不，她袭击了你？”

Loki没问Tony是怎么知道的，他只是疲惫的点头，继续说道，“没错，她袭击了我。她的……精神力不在我之下，但我能感觉到她觉醒不久，还无法完全掌握她的能力。我费了点儿功夫集中精力对付她，等我快要摧毁她的精神屏障时，那个移动迅速的男孩儿带走了她。我再回过神，所有人都不见了，只有Thor留在原地，身上都是伤，他的眼睛发红，想要进攻我，我不知道，但我有这种感觉，他没有真的、真的攻击我，我觉得……”Loki烦躁的抓了把头发，“我不知道怎么说，但就好像……”

“有两个他在他的身体里交战。一个想要进攻你，一个想要阻止进攻。”Tony替他把话说完。

“对。”Loki疲惫的塌下肩膀，像是有谁把力气从他的身体里抽离，“这到底是怎么回事？我趁机敲晕他，把他带过来。Peter没法儿对付这种情况，我只能来找你，我和他……我没法儿帮他。”

“有人控制了Thor。”Tony说。

“这不可能！没人能控制Thor，Anthony，别他妈开玩笑了，你还不知道Thor吗？他几乎就是有史以来最强……”

“我知道。但事实就是这样，有人控制了Thor，”Tony从Thor的精神世界退出来。Thor依旧闭着双眼，但眉头不再紧皱，他的表情安详但无神，就好像陷入昏睡，Loki不知道这算好事儿还是坏事儿，只是更用力的盯着Thor看。“别担心，”Tony看出Loki的担忧，安抚道，“我清除了这种控制，现在他的精神图景一片空白。这不寻常，光是控制Thor这件事就不太寻常……虽然不是完全控制了他。但可以肯定，有力量强大的向导摧毁了Thor的精神屏障，扰乱了他的精神图景，那里面——里面什么都没有。”

Tony深吸一口气，缓缓的说道，“控制是非常短暂的，我想那个向导没来得及毁掉Thor的精神图景，所以事情还不算太糟糕。我得在接下去几天重建他的精神图景，他会没事的。”Tony拍了拍Loki的手臂，想让他放松。但直到Tony握住他的手，才发现他的手心冰凉，全是冷汗。

“Loki……”

Tony想说些什么，但Loki摇了摇头，他们俩架起昏睡中的Thor，朝空间门走去。瞥到还呆在原地的金发男人，Tony才忽然想起他已经把美国队长晾在一边很久了，而那个男人居然一声不吭，沉默的站在他们身旁。不知道怎么回事，他们分明是第一次见面，Tony甚至在过去的三十多年里多这个男人充满怨恨，但他看到他，好像担忧的守在他们身边，忽然就没那么生气了。

Tony停了下来，回头对Steve说，“你要一起来吗？Loki也许可以帮你修复精神屏障。”

Steve呆了一下，马上回神摇了摇头，“没关系，它自己会复原的。”

“来吧，我可以帮你。”Loki朝他露出虚弱的笑容。他又去看Tony，小胡子男人正用鼓励的目光看着他，于是鬼使神差的，他就点头答应了。

他们穿过空间门，在向导之家找到一间静音休息室，Loki和Tony把Thor安置好，让Steve坐在椅子上等等。Tony去给他们倒了三杯咖啡，今天他们都累坏了。

人事部主任一口气喝光，做了几个深呼吸，然后开始调节手环。这种事他今天做起来已经熟练很多，只要快速检索信息，然后进行匹配，手环很快就能计算出他和这个男人的——

**匹配度：98.8%**

咖啡杯在他们之间砸碎。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【配对】哨兵锤×向导基，哨兵盾×向导铁  
【设定】哨兵有强大的五感和强化的身体，能听到普通人听不到的次声波和超声波，能看到普通人看不到的红外和紫外光，能察觉到普通人感受不到的振动，拥有更快的移动速度、创伤愈合等能力。向导有强大的精神力和精神控制，能够安抚陷入感官神游的哨兵，通过攻击哨兵的精神屏障摧毁哨兵的精神图景，也能够进入精神图景从而控制哨兵。精神力越强大的向导能够控制甚至“看到”更多的事。  
【二设】哨兵向导没有精神体。没有精神触角。没有绑定。没有结合。越强大的向导/哨兵与其他哨兵/向导的适配度越高。

有一阵子他们谁也没有说话。

自一百多年前第一次出现哨兵向导，从没有、从没有任何一对儿哨兵向导的匹配度达到98.8%，在Tony和Thor之前，有记载的哨向匹配度最高数值是94.6%，据传那两人结婚，生了一对儿异卵双胞胎，一个哨兵，一个向导。

“我们……”

Steve艰难的咽了口唾沫，他指了指Loki，又指了指自己，手指不停的在他俩之间来回晃悠，好像他的表情还不够惊讶似的。“我们是灵魂伴侣？”

“不，我们不是。”Loki飞快的否定。

他们不可能是。Loki咬紧下唇，他该死的从来就不相信什么见鬼的灵魂伴侣，他没有灵魂伴侣，从他发觉自己对Thor怀有兄弟之外的感情时他就深知这一点。

他在过去的三十多年间，别说灵魂伴侣，就连能够和他的匹配度达标的哨兵都没遇上几个，而最近，忽然之间就冒出数十个能够与他匹配的哨兵，现在更夸张——灵魂伴侣？认真的？这感觉与其说惊喜，不如说，十分诡异。

Loki朝仍然躺在床上的Thor看了一眼，忽然想到，也许Thor和一个能够与他匹配的向导在一起也算不错。至少他们在一起，当Thor遇到危险时，他的向导可以帮忙，而不像他，他什么忙也帮不上，除了站在原地，被保护，让Thor陷入更大的危机——

“也许……”Loki开口，觉得喉咙酸胀，心跳如鼓，“也许我们可以试试。”

“试试？”Steve睁大眼睛，他想说点儿什么，Loki没分辨出，因为Tony用更聒噪的叫喊打断了他。

“试什么？！和他在一起？”Tony指着Steve，却面朝Loki，“你没必要这样，Loki，这只是匹配度，它什么都不代表。没有见鬼的灵魂伴侣，没有该死的神仙眷侣。我和Thor也有那么高的匹配度，但我们没在一起，我们不也过得好好的？Loki，我知道你……”

“好好的？”Loki用几乎在颤抖的声音打断他，“你看看Thor，他那叫好好的？如果今天在那儿的是你而不是我，也许Thor根本就不会受伤！”

“我知道、我知道……我一发现我们拿错了TC我就想赶过去。”Tony瞪了一眼完全不知道正在发生什么的Steve，“我很抱歉，但是……”

“也许你们在一起会更好。”Loki仿佛没有听到Tony的话，他忽然间收敛了所有表情，用一种Tony久违的、在他们刚刚认识不久时才会出现的神情，冰凉的看着他。

“什么？”Tony向后退了一步，甚至不相信Loki真的说了。

“也许你们在一起会更好。”Loki又说了一次，他低下头，避开Tony灼热的视线。

空气就在这时凝固，Steve站在他们旁边，目光在他们之间逡巡，他隐约察觉到这里面有一部分可能是他的错。他不自觉的屏住呼吸，想要问个清楚，但现在显然不是一个好时机。

Tony脸上的表情也消失了，Steve能听得出来他几乎是咬着牙齿，从齿缝里挤出话语，“我不会和他在一起，更不会和Pepper分手。”Steve注视着这个小个子男人，他没看他们中的任何一个，只是自顾自的说，“我很抱歉Thor受伤了，也很抱歉在你们需要的时候我没有赶到。我保证这种事不会再发生，但你得收回刚才的话，我不会、永远也不会和Thor在一起。”

“Anthony……”Loki痛苦的说。

Tony打断了他，“我等会儿过来继续为Thor治疗，现在我们都应该冷静一下。Loki，去睡觉吧，你该好好休息一下。”

说完这些话，Tony径直走出休息室。Loki不知道他有没有听到自己的道歉，但当他冷静下来，他意识到那句话错得有多离谱。他从来就知道Tony有多重视Pepper，他在意她，爱护她，笃定她是他的下半生，而Loki的话听上去就好像是在指责他，为了自己的幸福而将Thor的生命置之不顾。Loki比任何人都清楚事实不是这样，他只是急疯了，他只是失控了，因为Thor那个该死的、迟钝的混蛋……

Loki想追出去，但他回头看了一眼沉睡中的Thor，放弃般的叹了口气。他坐在Thor床边，仰头对呆愣中的Steve露出虚弱的微笑，“Steve Rogers？”

Steve沉默的点点头。

“拜托你能……”Loki疲惫的叹气，“你能帮我去看看Anthony吗？我不是故意要那么说的，就，告诉他我很抱歉。好吗？”

“好。”

Steve转了个身，又犹豫的转了回来，他尝试向前走到Loki身边，但最终他阻止了自己，“关于Mr.Stark没能到你们那边去，那可能，是我的错。我不知道有这么严重，我以为……”

“我明白。”Loki抬手示意他不用解释，“我知道Anthony没有赶来一定有原因，我没想怪他，那不是你的错，也不是他的。就告诉他，迁怒他是我的不对，叫他别生气，他心脏不太好，你知道，就是阿富汗那挡子事，总之，别让他生气。”

Steve点点头，朝门外走去。他早些时候读到过关于阿富汗的报道，Tony被一伙人绑架，差点儿死掉，他们在Tony神志不清的时候几乎粉碎了Tony的精神屏障，但他们需要他的大脑，所以他们保留了Tony的精神图景——这可能是绑匪们犯过的最愚蠢的错误。他们让一个天才使用他的大脑。

Tony造了一副战甲，他逃了出来。

“Mr.Stark？”Steve最终在天台上找到了Tony，他看上去刚从战甲里走出来，钢铁侠金红相间的外骨骼仍处于开放状态，Tony做了个手势，战甲便自动闭合，喷气靴启动，让整个战甲腾飞起来，消失在夜色中。

“拜托，Tony。”

“Tony，”Steve从善如流，“Mr.Odinson让我告诉你他很抱歉，他不是有意要那么说……”

“你打算和他约会吗？”Tony突兀的打断了Steve。

“什么？”

“我问你，你打算和他约会吗？”

Steve蹙眉，表情像是被冒犯似的封闭起来，“我不明白你的意思。”

“我是说，”Tony叹了口气，“如果Loki真的打算和你试试，你会答应吗？”

“看不出有什么理由拒绝。”

“你喜欢他？”Tony挑眉。

Steve的眉头皱的更紧，“不，我不是说我不喜欢他，也不是说我喜欢他，这和我喜不喜欢他没有任何关系。我们的匹配度很高，如果我们在一起对我们两个都有更大的好处，我不认为……”

“他有喜欢的人。”Tony又一次打断了他。

Steve现在感到恼火了。眼前这个骄傲的小胡子天才似乎根本没在听他说话，或者他压根儿就不在乎，因为——报道上怎么说的来着？这个男人只在乎自己。有一瞬间Steve几乎就要认为这个男人根本没有他表现出来的那么在乎Thor和Loki，但很快他就打消了这个念头，“是Thor吗？”

“你不觉得他应该和他喜欢的人在一起吗？”

又一次，Tony根本没管他说的话。“他们是亲兄弟，我不认为法律会允许……”

“法律以前还不允许同性恋呢。”Tony粗鲁的打断他，“你最好放弃和他约会的念头，Captain，你们不合适，不管匹配度是怎么告诉你的，Loki应该和他爱的也爱他的人在一起，而不是随便一个……”Tony的目光上下打量着他，“一个第一次见面的人。”

这几乎接近于一个威胁了。Steve把腰板挺得更直，他的表情紧绷，用自己都没察觉到的低沉音量坚定的说，“我尊重他的意愿。如果他想要，我不会拒绝。”

“你……！”

“如果你是他的朋友，你也应该尊重他。”Steve两只手放在皮带上，微微弯曲上半身，算作一个道别。然后他打开天台大门，军用皮靴在台阶上敲出叮铃叮铃的韵律。

他走的太急，错过了Tony少见的叹息，“如果他自己都在违背自己的意愿呢？”

更晚的时候，Tony回到休息室，开始帮Thor重建精神图景。Loki守在他们身旁，有一搭没一搭的聊天。Loki告诉他，他和Steve交换了联系方式，以后有空的话可以一起出去吃饭。他还说如果最终能成的话，他们可以来一次六人约会。Tony没有反对，只是当Loki歪着脑袋打趣的向他要祝福时，Tony直截了当的说，“这不会发生。”

Loki眨了眨眼睛，“什么不会发生？”

“六人约会。”Tony干巴巴的说。

“那我和Steve呢？”

Tony古怪的看了他一眼，“Steve？你们才认识多久？几个小时？你已经叫他Steve了？”

“如果我们打算认真的话，改变称呼是个良好的开始。”Loki微笑着说，“你不看好？”

“我看不到。”

“看不到？看不到什么？”

“看不到你们的未来。”

Loki不笑了，他抬起头，想像过去一样看着被光污染照亮的夜空，但他看到的只有惨白的天花板。Loki深吸一口气，他太明白当Tony说他看不到时，那究竟意味着什么。

“这讲不通。”Loki平静的说。

“是啊。”

他闭上眼睛，试图做最后的挣扎，“那你觉得我应该怎么办？”

Tony没有回答。

他们在这静默里安静的待了一会儿，Loki才睁开眼睛，用Tony刚刚好能够听到的音量说，“我还是想试试。”

“好。”

治愈Thor比预料要花去的时间更短，事实上，到了第三天，Thor已经几乎痊愈。在这期间Steve和Loki联系的非常频繁，尽管大多数时候都在谈论公务，但Tony看得出来Steve对Loki的印象不错。

自从Thor清醒以后，Loki一次也没有探望过他的哥哥，那在Thor看来可能显得冷酷无情，更糟糕的，Thor根本不记得发生过什么。他最后的记忆停留在Loki走出SG，而他冲他露出微笑。

“Thor，我建议你再休息一天，你的精神图景才刚刚稳定下来，如果这时候……”

Tony现在十分头疼，不知何故突然开始闹别扭的Loki与Steve越走越近，事实上，当Loki打定主意想叫你喜欢他时，那其实是件很难拒绝的事。与此同时，他在稳定Thor的精神图景时看见了一些事，大多数与Loki有关，他们在童年时期一起玩耍，一起学习，有时候Loki晚上不敢独自睡觉，偷偷溜到Thor的房间，然后他们开始打闹，在床上玩起了枕头大战，最后总是以Thor被Odin骂的狗血淋头，而Loki在他身后幸灾乐祸收场。

“我会控制自己的。”

“得了吧，Thor，我又不是第一天认识你，你的倔强劲儿上来，可一点儿都不输给Loki。我真的不认为你现在去找Loki是个好主意。”

“我没想去找Loki。”

“哇哦，那你是要去……”Tony的大脑飞快的闪过他在Thor的精神图景里看到的最后的画面，那是Loki的觉醒，Thor没有看到全部，所以Tony也只能从片段中推测。

在Loki觉醒的片段里，Tony看到了Frigga，看到了Odin，还看到了——Howard Stark，他的父亲。

但Howard已经去世很多年了。

“去找我父亲，Odin。”Thor替他补充完整，“我不清楚究竟是谁做的，但显而易见，在我一直以来的记忆里，Loki觉醒时我并不在场。”

“但事实上……”

Tony没有说完，但他们都明白这种事通常是怎么发生的。足够强大的向导在修复哨兵的精神图景时，可以通过用一些美好的图景代替原本的记忆，从而修复哨兵在战场上受到的心理创伤。但记忆并不能被真的取代，向导要做的，只是尽可能压抑那些不愉快的画面，用更加轻描淡写的方式帮助哨兵度过难关。Tony就曾不止一次用类似的方法帮助其他哨兵度过漫长而痛苦的战后PTSD症状，大多数人都恢复的很好。

直到哨兵的精神图景崩溃，再重新建立，之前所有压抑的痛苦记忆便会喷涌而出。

但这次是不一样的，在Thor的记忆片段里，除去不合常理出现的Howard Stark，Tony看不出为何这些记忆需要被压抑。他能感受到Thor当下的震惊和慌乱，但不到万不得已，向导不会对哨兵的记忆做任何事，更何况，当时在场的向导只有一个。

Tony压下心里不断翻涌的疑惑，拉住正准备冲门而出的Thor，“我觉得这件事你该先和Loki商量，他是当事人，Thor，你不能就这么……”

休息室大门从外向里打开。

Loki握着门把手，推门的动作僵在原地。他看到Tony牵着Thor的手腕，而Thor明显才刚刚穿好衣服。

他无法控制自己不去想在他开门前，休息室内正在发生什么，但他那么震惊，以至于他的沮丧、失落和痛苦都被掩盖在这震惊之下。他清了清喉咙，侧身给身后的Steve让路，随后把几份资料扔到休息室的办公桌上，强迫自己不要盯着Thor手腕的看。

“我们找到那个移动快速的哨兵和那名女性向导了。”Loki面无表情的说。

“Pietro Maximoff 和 Wanda Maximoff，他们是一对儿双胞胎。”

TBC.


End file.
